Fated Future
by Kate7950
Summary: A series of stories/scenes about the lives of Future Trunks and Future Reilena (my OC) before and possibly after my original story Android Cell Saga My Version.
1. A Destined Meeting

****A/N: So hi guy**** **'** ** **s it's me again! This story is a compilation of events/scenes from the future time line in Android Cell Saga My Version. This is a Future Trunks/Future Reilena (My OC) story about past and possible future events in their time line. There isn't really a story plot but more of a chapter by chapter telling of the events that shaped their relationship. First chapter is about how they met. :)****

 ** **Feel free to R/R as always and I look forward to your feed back! If you want to catch up with who Reilena is feel free to read my first fanfic Android Cell Saga My Version and the sequel I recently started updating again, When You Least Expect it, all in my author profile. I also have a Future Gohan/Future Videl one shot I wrote about 4 years ago.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, anything of DBZ and or anything that is related to DBZ. I do own my own original character(s)**** ** **and what not.****

 ** **Chapter 1: A Destined Meeting****

Reilena starred blankly outside the capsule car window as they continued their drive out of the 439 mountain area. She stared not to distract herself but to take in every element they drove by…she had no idea when she would be back here…if ever.

It had only been two weeks since the Androids attacker her home, taking the lives of her mother and grandfather. Being the sole survivor of the attack she had barely been able to process what had happened before Gohan told her that she had to pack up her things and move to West City with him, but such was the world they lived in…they had to just keep living on…at least that's what they always told her. But how could she? How could she just up and leave her childhood home like that so suddenly after something like that had happened? She remembered everything so clearly…

" _ _Hey Reilena are you busy?" a voice said from behind the door.__

 _ _A young Reilena looked up from the book that she was reading "no mom come on in."__

 _ _Chichi walked through the door and gave her a warm smile "so, I was wondering what kind of cake you wanted me to make you for your birthday? You are turning the big 1…3…this year."__

" _ _Yeah I know I will finally be a teenager!" Reilena proclaimed proudly.__

" _ _Well, if you don't make a decision you will be a cakeless teenage birthday girl!" Chichi said with a stern look on her face.__

" _ _Ok, ok I want…" Reilena was interrupted by a knock on the door downstairs.__

" _ _Hold that thought hun let me go get the door." Chichi said as she left the room.__

 _ _The next thing she knew he mother came rushing back upstairs to her room "Rei I need you to hide right now!"__

" _ _But mom why?" she asked her.__

" _ _Just do it!" Chichi yelled at her as she left.__

 _ _Reilena slid underneath her bed, as he mother had requested, when all of a sudden she heard some scuffling downstairs.__

" _ _I told you Gohan isn't here now please leave us alone!" she heard her mother say downstairs.__

" _ _Oh I don't think so; this is where he lives after all he has to be around here somewhere." The male voice said.__

" _ _Yes, lady if you don't cooperate and tell us where your son is 17 and I will have to take matters into our own hands." The female one said.__

 _ _Reilena hid under her bed in shock__ ** **oh no the androids are here!**** _ _She thought to herself.__

" _ _I told you two already my son isn't home and I don't know where he is." Chichi said one last time with an attitude.__

" _ _Yeah, Gohan isn't here he hasn't been home for days!" her grandfather said.__

" _ _Well what do you think 18; I think these two are being quite…difficult…" 17 said.__

" _ _Yes I think we should take care of them." 18 said.__

 _ _The next thing Reilena heard was a blast and screams of her mother and grandfather. She froze with fear not knowing what to do, she couldn't move.__

" _ _Well that was easy, such weaklings…but I loved how they thought that we were actually looking for Gohan. They didn't stand a chance the moment they opened the door for us." 18 said laughing.__

" _ _I think I sense a life force upstairs maybe Gohan is home after all." 17 said.__

 _ _Reilena listened to their footsteps come closer and closer to her. The next thing she knew her door opened and a pair of feet came into her view.__

" _ _17 I don't see anyone, besides that wouldn't be him anyways, the life force was too weak." 18 said to him as she looked around the room.__

" _ _Yeah well still we came here to kill his family doesn't he have a little sister?" 17 asked her.__

" _ _Yes, but for all we know she is at school or something. I am bored anyways his mother and grandfather were all too easy to kill I need a challenge today…" 18 said to him.__

 _ _Reilena gasped and quickly covered her mouth as she tried to control her tears.__

" _ _Did you hear that?" 17 asked her.__

" _ _Hear what I think you are going insane 17. Maybe you need a change of scenery. Come on lets go attack another city." 18 suggested.__

" _ _Oh alright but only if we get to blow up that farm on the way there, all the manure is stinking up the country side." 17 said as they left.__

 _ _Reilena stayed underneath her bed for a few minuets making sure that the androids had left and then quickly got up and ran downstairs.__

" _ _Momma…Grandpa are you ok?!" she yelled as she ran but it was too late.__

 _ _When she reached the kitchen she saw the carnage he whole kitchen looked like it had been through a nuclear attack, dust and blood was everywhere. Finally she looked over towards the wall and saw the slumped, bloody, lifeless bodies of her mother and grandfather, each with a hole through their chest.__

 _ _Reilena's eye's started to tear up again as she ran towards their bodies "Momma! Grandpa!"__

 _ _She knelled down toward her mother's body and wrapped her arms around it and sobbed" MOMMA!"__

"Hey, you aren't getting car sick are you? Just let me know an I'll pull over…" Gohan said knocking her out of her thoughts.

She looked over at him and shook her head in silence.

Gohan frowned "You haven't said a word since we left the house…are you still upset about leaving?"

Reilena sighed "How did you think I would feel…I told you I didn't want to go…I still don't understand why I have to move…"

"Because it's not safe…I can't have you living by yourself ok?" Gohan explained.

"Then come home more so I won't be alone…" she fired back.

"Rei, you know I can't do that…I have to keep training and fight the…" he began but she cut her off.

"The Androids…yes I know Gohan but how do you think I feel?! First mom and grandpa are slaughtered like pigs and then I'm told I have to move half way across the world. I'm just a thirteen year old girl Gohan…maybe I want to stay at home with the memories you know?" she said upset.

" I know Rei…trust me I wish things could be like they were before all of this…but that's just not how it is…you will be safe at Capsule Corp…they have an underground bunker…and Bulma and Trunks will be there so you won't be alone in case something happens." Gohan continued.

"Is it because your training him…" she said bluntly.

Taken a back Gohan stammered "What…what are you talking about…training who?"

"That boy…the son of dad's friend…" she stated.

"How do you know…" he began but she cut him off.

"I heard mom talking about it one day…that you told her you were training her son to help with the Androids…she said he was half Saiyan too like us…that's the real reason you are making me move isn't it…so it will be easier to be near him…" she said somberly.

Gohan frowned "Trunk's training has nothing to do with…"

"Gohan don't lie to me…you can't honestly say that isn't part of it…" she scolded.

Gohan sighed "It's true that it will be easier to train Trunks…but I still want to know that you are somewhere safe now that mom and grandpa are gone…you are important to me Rei…I have lost everyone around me…you are one of the few allies I have left…my only family…and I will do everything in my power to protect those I care for…at the very least please understand that…"

The two were silent for a few moments as Gohan continued to drive. Suddenly Reilena turned to him trying to change the subject.

"Tell me a story about dad…" she asked quietly.

"A story…what kind of story?" Gohan asked curious.

"Just…a happy one…" Reilena replied.

Gohan looked back and smiled as he thought about her question "Alright…there was this one time with Piccolo that…"

They continued like that…listening to the rain on the air car as she watched the scenery pass her by.

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

What felt like an eternity to her had really just been a few hours as they pulled up to the large worn down building. As Reilena got out she looked up and could barely make out the signage to Capsule Corp. She soon noticed Gohan standing over her with an umbrella.

"You know the longer you stand like this the more likely you'll catch cold." Gohan said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…" she said taking the umbrella when she noticed a woman quickly approaching them.

"Oh thank goodness you made it with no incident! How you been Gohan?" the older woman said as she tossed her long blue hair.

"Yeah…I think the rain is holding them back today. I am fine…long drive though." Gohan laughed.

"I bet…oh and you must be Reilena…hi I'm Bulma…it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Gohan." Bulma said sticking her hand out.

Reilena met her hand with hers shaking it "Uh, likewise…but please call me Rei…"

Bulma smiled then winked at her "Alright Rei….welcome to Capsule Corp…we are so happy to have you and Gohan staying with us…"

"Hey mom is that Gohan and…" a boy with lavender hair said meeting, stopping his train of thought meeting his blue eyes with her dark ones.

Reilena blushed profusely when she noticed the boy staring at her intently.

"This is my son Trunks…son this is Gohan's sister Reilena…she goes by Rei…" Bulma said with a warm smile.

"Uh…hi…" Trunks said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

 _ _She's so beautiful…__

"Hi.." Reilena said shyly staying close to Gohan.

"Son help Gohan bring all these boxes in. You remember which rooms don't you?" Bulma scolded him.

Snapping out of his trance he nodded and rushed to the car "Yeah…I'll bring them in…"

Reilena watched intently as her brother and Trunks moved everything into her new home.

 _ _What…was that about…__

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

Trunks wiped his brow as he sat the last box down in Reilena's new room. He looking at an old shawl in her hand, holding it close to her.

"Uh..that should be the last of them…" he said awkwardly.

Reilena nodded "Thank you…"

There was silence between then for a moment before Trunks spoke again.

"My mom said you are the same age as me so we will be taking home school classes together…" Trunks mentioned.

Reilena nodded acknowledging his statement.

"It…will be fun having someone else there to bounce things off with…" he continued.

"Yeah…" she said with a sigh.

Seeing her solemn attitude Trunks walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"You know…I'm uh…training with Gohan to fight the Androids…" he stated.

Reilena nodded "I know…Gohan told me…"

"When I'm strong enough…I promise…I promise I will avenge them for you…and all the others who are suffering because of these monsters…you have my word…" Trunks said matter of factly.

Reilena wiped a single tear from her eye and acknowledged his statement with a small nod. Trunks watched her combat her own emotions and his heart broke for her…this world they lived in had so much pain…no one should ever have to had gone through what she had.

"If…you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a bit if that's alright…" she said quietly.

"Yeah…I understand…" he said leaving her room and closing the door.

Just as he left Gohan came from around the corner "Is everything alright?"

Trunks nodded "…yeah…but do you think we could go train for a bit?"

"Sure…let me just got get my gi…" Gohan said turning to enter his room.

Trunks looked back silently and balled his fist.

 _ _I promise…Rei I will defeat them for you…__

 ** **A/N: So that was the first chapter. If you want to see more about these two in the future world let me know. I have other chapters already planned out for a few things to flesh out their time line a little more from my original story. Let me know what you think :)****


	2. Baby Steps

****Alright guys here is my second entry into this collection of scenes about Future Trunks and Reilena. Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter! Your feedback means a lot! But without further or do…here is chapter 2!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, anything of DBZ and or anything that is related to DBZ. I do own my own original character(s)**** ** **and what not.****

 ** **Chapter 2: Baby Steps****

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

 ** **Two Months Later…****

Trunks sighed as he tapped his pencil on his notebook. He and Reilena were siting together as they worked on school work independently. Trunks quietly glanced over to Reilena's notebook seeing that she had already finished the problems assigned to her and was now doing extras.

"Hey…wow you finished already? That's crazy…I am still on the first set…" Trunks commented trying to make small talk with her.

Since Reilena arrived two months ago she had mostly kept to herself, coming out of her room for meals, school work and helping out around the place with chores. She was more open when she was around Gohan. When he was around she would talk more freely and every once in awhile if he looked close enough he would catcher her giving the smallest smile. He wished she smiled more…when she smiled she was at her most beautiful and he wanted to see that side of her more often.

"I finished this lesson months ago…" she said dryly never moving her gaze from the textbook.

"Oh…you should tell my mom that so she can give you something more challenging…" Trunks commented.

Reilena looked up, giving him a serious expression "I did…what do you think I am doing now?"

Trunks looked back awkwardly as she went back to her problems "Uh…ok…"

Trunks sat in silence with her as they continued to work on their math problems when he suddenly thought of something to try and get her out of her shell.

"Hey I heard they fixed up the arcade down the street…it's been closed for awhile…since the androids last attacked the city…when we are done we should go. What do you say?" Trunks said with a smile.

"I don't like video games…" Reilena commented dryly.

Trunks sighed in defeat "Oh…well then what do you like?"

Without hesitation she answered "I like to read…"

Trunks stared blankly back at her "Oh…ok…maybe we can read together then…"

"Hey going to the arcade sounds like a great idea Trunks! Rei you should go with him…get out of this drab place and have some fun!" Bulma said entering the room.

Reilena looked up at the woman with wide eyes "But Bulma I…"

"No buts young lady…in this world everyone needs a little fun…in fact why don't the two of you go now, dinner won't be ready for another three hours." Bulma said practically kicking them out.

Trunks stood up shocked by his mother's statement "What really mom are you serious?!"

Bulma smirked "Dead serious now go you two…and be safe!"

Trunks without hesitation bolted from his seat at the table going for the door. Before Reilena could protest Trunks grabbed her wrist yanking her up dragging her with him.

"Trunks what are you…" she began but he cut her off.

"Listen we need to go before she changes her mind….she __never__ let's me do anything before school work is done." Trunks said leading them out of Capsule Corp and towards downtown.

"But I didn't…" she began but he stopped them a block down and turned to her.

"Listen Rei I…I know you don't like video games and everything but…I know things have been rough for you…rough for all of us…and did you ever think maybe things might be even just a little better if you just forgot about everything for even just for an hour…I mean nothing is going to change what happened I get that trust me but….it worries my mom….worries Gohan…worries me how sad you have been. No one deserves to have happen to them what happened to you but…you need to be happy too." he lectured as she looked away.

There was a moment or two of silence before Trunks heard the sniffling. He leaned down and brushed the long strands of black hair from her face exposing her tear stained eyes. Trunks sighed with a pain in his chest. He never meant to make her cry.

"Rei I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…I…let's…let's go back come on…" he said turning them back towards Capsule Corp. Before Trunks could get far he noticed something weighing him down. He looked back to see Reilena stopping in her tracks wiping her tears away.

"Rei what are you doing…come on lets go back before…" he started but she stopped him.

She shook her head "No…I…don't want to go back…let's go to the arcade…"

Trunks looked back at her confused "But…why…"

"Be…because your right….I…should try new things….and….try to forget…even for a few minuets…." she said looking at him eye to eye.

"Are you sure…." he said anxiously awaiting her response.

She nodded "Yes…you're buying aren't you?"

With that she turned away walking back towards the arcade leaving Trunks speechless. Slowly as he watched her his shocked expression turned into a smile.

 _ _Baby steps…but she will get there…just give it some time…__

Soon his smile turned a frown when he remembered her last statement as he quickly started to chase after he "Hey wait a minuet when did I ever say I was going to be buying!"

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

Bulma hummed to her self as she stirred the sauce for their dinner that night when she heard the kitchen door open. She turned to see Gohan standing in the doorway.

"I'm back Bulma…where's Rei and Trunks?" he asked curiously.

Bulma smirked "Don't worry…I just sent them out to the arcade that just reopened…they should be back in an hour."

Gohan raised his eyebrow "Really? On a school day? And Reilena went too?"

"Yes…Trunks kind of dragged her with him…it's a good thing….get her out of this stuffy place and have some fun!" she cheered.

Gohan sat at the table and sighed with a smile "You know why Rei never became a fighter right?"

Bulma looked back curious "Oh…no I don't…"

"Mom never wanted me to be trained in fighting…she always wanted me to be a scholar…" Gohan started.

"Ah yes I remember…when we first met that's what you told me you wanted to be when you grew up…a scholar. To say the least being the son of Goku and all I was surprised to hear that come out of the mouth of a four year old." Bulma laughed remembering.

Gohan smiled remember "Yeah…and I had plan to…until dad died….and then the androids…I knew I needed to stop studying and use my skills to do my best to beat them and protect everyone…so I told myself…I couldn't live that dream…not yet at least. Not until the world was safe…so I figured if I couldn't then one of us should you know…for my mothers sake…"

Bulma frowned as she continued to prepare dinner "Oh Gohan…this world is such a mess…"

"Yeah I know…but it's the world we live in…we're the survivors…it's good Rei went with Trunks today. I was beginning to worry about her after everything." Gohan sighed.

Bulma put the spoon down she was holding and walked over to Gohan putting her hand on his shoulder in comfort "Don't worry…now that you guys are here everything will be alright…you're a good ki…good guy Gohan…you did the right thing bringing her here…"

Gohan sighed back as he listened to her "Yeah…you're right….she needs to be around Trunks…"

Bulma smirked and went back to her spot int he kitchen "Hey….Trunks needs to be around some one his age too…it will be good for both of them..."

Gohan let out a breath and smiled "Thanks…Bulma."

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

Trunks and Reilena stepped inside the arcade to see it not overwhelmingly crowded but there were people there. Enough to where their pick of games were slim. Reilena looked around in awe, never being to a place like this before she was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. Seeing this Trunks nudged her smiling.

"Hey…never been to an arcade before?" Trunks said with a smile.

Reilena shook her head "No…I lived in the mountains remember?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed that he forgot "Oh…right…I guess they wouldn't have something like this for miles…"

"Try hundreds…" she said looking around.

A part of him couldn't imagine being that isolated from things…even with the android destruction there were still people bustling around West City…rebuilding and trying to move on with their live. It's not what he remembered as a younger kid but it sure wasn't the middle of the woods that's for sure.

Reilena looked up to see a brightly lit game machine not far from them, seeing her eyes divert to the game he grabbed her hand pulling her towards it.

"Hey that's a great game…Minion Battle 3…I haven't played that in so long…come on I'll show you how to play it will be fun!" he said dragging her towards it.

 ** **Forty Five Minuets later****

Reilena stood at the machine hitting buttons pulling on joysticks with all her might as she played the game machine. Trunks looked on seeing her focus and smirked.

"Wow you are doing pretty good for someone who's never played video games before…look you almost have the high score!" Trunks said cheering her on.

Reilena rolled her eyes at his comment "It's just strategy…even a baby could beat this game…"

Trunks looked back at her sarcastically holding his hand to heart in hurt "But I didn't achieve the high score till I was eight…."

"Well I guess you are a late learner…" she smirked back as she completed the final level earning her the fortune of putting her initials in for getting the high score.

"Wow great Rei you beat it!" Trunks cheered.

"Uh…what do I do now…" she asked confused as the cursor blinked over an array of letters.

"Put your initial's duh…so the world knows you just bossed this game…" Trunks said with a smile.

"Oh…ok…" she said as she scrolled through the letters finally finding the R and then the S.

"Now that will stay there till some schmuck tries to beat your score…like me…" Trunks smirked.

"I'd like to see you try…" Reilena challenged back.

"I will…right after I get a Hetap…do you want anything from the machine?" Trunks said pointing to the soda machine behind them.

"Uh…I haven't had a Hetap in a long time…that's fine…" she said awkwardly. He was being so nice to her.

"Great…I'll be right back…and then get ready for domination!" Trunks cheered as he walked away.

Reilena sighed as she looked at the high score board seeing her initials and smiled.

"Well, well…impressive…you beat that game in just forty five minuets…" someone said behind her.

"Yeah pretty good for a girl…" another voice said.

Reilena turned to see two boys slightly older than her and Trunks standing over her and the game machine.

"Who taught you how to play like that…a brother….or maybe your boyfriend?" one of them smirked.

Reilena nervously looked down away from them "No…one…I…figured it out on my own."

"On your own? So you're a big girl huh…say what does the RS stand for?" the other one said giving her a grin.

"My…name…" she replied quietly.

"Well no duh…but what is that name sweet heart?" his friend said leaning closer to her.

Reilena closed her eyes and leaned away from them but to no avail as they advanced closer.

"Yeah…tell us your name and we can get out of here and have some real fun what do you say sweet cheeks?" the other said pointing to the door.

"No…I'm waiting for my…friend…" she said declining their offer.

"Your friend? I am sure they can't be more fun then us…we can show you a good time…" one said leaning closer to her ear as he whispered it to her.

"Rei is everything ok?" a voice said from behind them.

The boys turned their attention to voice revealing Trunks standing there with two cans of Hetap frowning at the sight. Reilena speechless from her own fear didn't say anything back as she looked away. Seeing this Trunks instinctively moved in past the boys and handed the Hetap to her before turning back to them.

"Is there a problem here?" Trunks asked them.

The boys looked at Trunks and then back at each other and smirked.

"Well __Rei__ was just going to split with us and get out of this joint." one said with a smirked.

"Yeah…she got bored and wanted to see what a really good time is." his partner chimed in.

Trunks smirked "Oh really…are you sure? Because I am pretty sure I heard her tell you no."

The boys growled at his response as one quickly grabbed Reilena's wrist in an attempt to pull her with them. Trunks quickly moved between them, grabbing the boys hand before he could pull her.

"If you ever want to use this hand again…I suggest you let go…turn around and leave this place." Trunks said now with a serious expression.

Reilena looked back slightly terrified never seeing Trunks make an expression like that before.

 _ _What is he doing…why is he doing this…__

The boy smirked before tightening his grip on her "You really think you can take on both of us?"

Trunks smirked back as he tightened his grip on the boys hand once more "Do you really think you both can take on me?"

With that the boy went to yank Reilena towards him in a violent pull. Before she could even jolt forward Trunks lifted the boys hand off of hers releasing her from his grip and quickly moved to grabbing his wrist.

"You don't listen very well do you…" with that Trunks quickly flipped the boy over pinning him down to the ground twisting his arm.

Reilena looked on frozen in shock as Trunks took down the boy with no effort. Trunks then turned to her and signal to the door.

"Go…I will meet you outside after I take care of these two." He said as he twisted the boys arm more.

With that she briskly walked across the arcade as the other patrons looked on only to walk into something hard. She looked up to see the other boy now gripping her shoulders stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going…" he smirked gripping her tighter.

She didn't even get a chance to blink before Trunks was behind the boy grabbing the boys arm and locking to his back making him release her.

"If you lay another hand on her…if either of you even look or speak to her again I will personally make sure you can never use this arm again." Trunks growled.

"Ow…ok…ok….ok…buddy we will leave your girl alone." the boy said as Trunks released him.

Trunks smirked as the boy stumbled back "Good…come on Rei lets go…I am sure my mom and Gohan are waiting for us back home to eat."

As they were walking away Trunks felt someone tap him on the shoulder. As he turned around the first by he dealt with cracked his knuckle and swung hard at Trunks face…landing a punch only causing a small scratch on his face. Reilena covered her mouth and gasped trying to muffle a screen as she saw Trunks head go back.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind the boys "Hey…I've only been open one day and there is already trouble…did you just hit that other boy?!"

Reilena looked over to see what looked to be the owner standing holding on to the two boys who initially started all this mess.

"It was only in self defense…he attacked first…." one of them said pointing at Trunks.

The owner looked back at Trunks and gave the boys side eye "I don't think so I just saw you sock him one…."

Trunks stepped forward approaching the owner "Those two were giving my friend some trouble…she declined their invitation to leave he arcade and they weren't listening and put their hands on her…."

The owner looked at Rei "Is this true young lady…"

Reilena slowly nodded "Yes…Trunks was…trying to protect me from them…"

"Don't listen to her…she doesn't know what we were actually trying to do we were just trying to show her a good time!" the other yelled.

The owner frowned and pulled the two towards the back of the arcade "I've heard enough you two…lets go…you are getting banded for life…"

Reilena watched the scene as the boys were dragged away as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Trunks smiling at her "Come on…let's go home…I'm starving…"

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

The two walked in silence as they headed back to Capsule Corp. Reilena looked up at Trunks who still had the scratch on his face.

"Are…you ok…." she asked hesitantly.

Trunks looked down at her and laughed "Of course…why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh…well…that kid whacked you pretty good in the face…." she said looking away.

Trunks continued to laugh "Trust me…he was lucky he even got in that shot…he was weak so this was nothing…now if this was Gohan on the other hand you might have to be dragging me back to Capsule Corp right now. He can really whack a punch."

After a few more moments of silence Reilena spoke up again "Th…thanks for what you did back there…you didn't have t…"

"Yes I did….they were getting fresh with you and that wasn't cool…don't worry you don't need to thank me." He said waiving it off.

Suddenly he heard her whimper from behind him. He stopped to turn around but then felt her arms wrap around him tightly with small tears staining her face. A part of him inside was screaming in happiness that she seemed to be finally opening up to him…the other sad seeing her current state. He pulled her away slightly blushing at their close contact and looked at her confused.

"Hey what's all of this about?" he said giving her a smile.

Reilena wiped a few tears as she looked up "I…never meant to cause so much trouble…I'm sorry Trunks…"

"Hey there is no sorry about this ok? Listen…Rei…I…know I'm not as strong as Gohan or anything but…if you're ever in trouble…I will always be there to do everything I can to protect you ok? So don't you ever hesitate to call for me if things are getting dicey…I promise to come running." he said smiling at her.

Reilena nodded "Ok…but…why are you doing this…why are you being so nice to me?"

Trunks crossed his arms and smirked "Why wouldn't I be nice to you? We're friends aren't we? That's what friends do for each other."

Reilena looked on in reflection "Oh…well…I guess besides my mom, grandfather and Gohan I've never really had a friend so…"

"They are family…they don't count! But now you have one…and don't worry I promise to teach you the ropes." Trunks smirked as hey approached Capsule Corp.

"Finally you two are back! Trunks what happened to your face?!" a shrilling voice said as they entered the building.

The two looked up to see Bulma swiftly approaching them and grabbing her son by the shoulders to inspect him.

"Did…did you get in a fight?!" she said scolding him.

Trunks laughed nervously "Well…not exactly…"

"He was protecting me Bulma….please don't be upset." Reilena blurted out.

Bulma looked over to see her looking down somberly behind them.

"Is…that true…you were protecting her?" Bulma asked her son.

"It is Bulma…these two boys…they were getting…umm a little fresh with me and Trunks stepped in. They wouldn't listen so he just put them in a arm lock so I could get away….one of the boys punched him in the face in retaliation…" Reilena explained.

Bulma looked back at her son and sighed letting him go "Alright…but you two go wash up for dinner and then later we will have a talk alright?"

"Yes mom…" Trunks sighed as the woman went back towards the kitchen.

Trunks looked over at Reilena letting a breath out as his mom left "Hey thanks for that…you really saved my hide. She never wants me using my martial arts training unless it's with Gohan or if the androids attack…something about not wanting me turning into a street hooligan in this kind of world…"

Reilena smiled as she walked past him "No problem…we're…friends right? That's what friends do for each other."

Trunks looked on and blushed a little realizing she was referring to what he had said to her before.

 _ _Reilena Son….I am really glad you came to live here with us…__

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

 ** **A/N: Well here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave feedback I love reading all of your reviews. Also thank you for adding me to you story and author alerts. It makes me happy seeing the emails in my in box saying someone new is following the story. Until next time everyone!****


	3. Promises

****A/N: So yeah, it's been a while…sorry about that guys. It's been a long bumpy road to recovery after getting sick last year, and then I got laid off from work which is always a good time, so now I have been able to find more time to write in my time of unemployment. I am still writing my main fic When you Least Expect it and should have another chapter of that out soon. But in the mean time this chapter came to me and needed to be written. :) Thank you for sticking with me all this time. But without further or do…here is chapter 3!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, anything of DBZ and or anything that is related to DBZ. I do own my own original character(s)**** ** **and what not.****

 ** **Chapter 3: Promises****

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

Trunks flew towards the meeting area Gohan had asked him to come to. It had been a few weeks since the incident at the arcade and his training with Gohan had increased from twice a week to three. As the cliff came into view, he saw Gohan's figure come into view, along with another one close by him.

 _ _Another person is there? They are…shorter…with longer hair…is it a girl? It has to be a girl…__ Trunks thought to himself.

As he flew closer his eyes widened as he saw how close the two were to each other.

 _ _Are they hugging? Gohan never told me he had a girlfriend before…__

Just as he was about to land Trunks saw the girl quickly pull away from Gohan, giving some distance between the two.

As he landed he gave a smile and a waive at the two "Hey Gohan am I too early?"

Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head "No…right on time…"

The girl who was with Gohan gave Trunks a warm smile as she approached him "I was just leaving…you must be Trunks. Gohan has told me a lot about you."

Trunks stared at the girl as she extended her hand out to him in a friendly manor. After a brief hesitation Trunks took the girls hand, shaking it. He looked up and noticed her long black hair, tied into pigtails and a slight muscular build.

"Uh…yeah…same here. I didn't know Gohan talked about me to other people…" Trunks said confused.

Gohan gulped "Uh well I don't usually it's just uh…"

"I'm Videl…it was nice to meet you Trunks….see you around Gohan…" the girl said as walked away from them with a smile, getting on a capsule scooter and road off.

Trunks looked back at her leave and then turned to his master confused.

"Uh so you ready for today's lesson?" Gohan said trying to deflect the situation.

Trunks nodded "Yeah but, who was that girl?"

"She's a uh…friend. She came by to talk for a bit." Gohan stuttered out blushing.

Trunks smirked "Just talk?"

Gohan nodded "Yes, just talk…"

"Gohan, I'm almost fourteen, I think I know what I saw when I was flying in. You were pretty close to one another just to be talking." Trunks teased.

With that Gohan whopped him on the back, sending him into the near by lake. As Trunks swam up he angrily flailed his arms "Hey what was that about?!"

Gohan smirked "Your first lesson, always be on your guard…now come on let's not waste time."

As Trunks flew up from the lake he yelled at his master "But we had that lesson already!"

"Yeah I know…" Gohan said as he landed.

"Uh…ok?" Trunks replied confused.

Gohan then turned to him "Just one thing….whatever you saw today…don't say anything to Rei and your mom."

Trunks nodded in understatement as he followed him, ready for his real training, knowing more was going on than Gohan was willing to tell him.

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

 ** **Four Weeks later…****

He couldn't believe it…the androids had attacked while he and Gohan had been out on a training mission. When they arrived at the near by amusement park it was as if they had been waiting for them, or at least Gohan for that matter. He got cocky, careless even and it cost his master his right arm.

Hauling Gohan back to Capsule Corp after his sacrifice had been emotional to say the least. How could he let his master down? How was he going to face his mother…how would Reilena see him after this?

 _ _Rei…__

She had gone through so much already and now this. He thanked the gods above every moment that Gohan had lived through this…not just for earth's sake….but for __her's__ as well.

Trunks sat silently next to his mother as she worked on patching up where Gohan's arm had been. Usually they would take him to the hospital but Gohan has flatly refused when Trunks gained consciousness after the android battle. Somberly Trunks looked to his left to see Reilena holding on to Gohan's good arm trying to talk him through the procedure holding back as many tears as she could.

"Gohan…you're doing great…just fight through it." she said giving his hand a squeeze.

Trunks gulped looking over at her, debating on whether or not to say what was on his mind to her. Suddenly he noticed Gohan looking up at him with a frown in between the pain.

"Tr…unks…you…better not be…blaming…yourself…" Gohan groaned.

Trunks's eyes widened in shock from his statement "But, Gohan if it wasn't for me…"

Gohan gave a pained laugh "Stop…as…order from your master…arrrg…they…would have…gotten me…anyways."

Trunks lowered his head as he heard Gohan give another loud scream. He knew there was only one way that he could ever make it up to his master…to make it up to her, and that was to ascend.

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

A few nights later Trunks lied awake in his bed, unable to sleep again, for obvious reasons. He couldn't get the images of the androids out of his head, along with the pained screams of his master. Deciding that staying in bed wasn't helping, he got up to go get himself a glass of milk from the kitchen. As he walked down the long hallway he heard the sound of muffled sniffles coming from one of the rooms. As he continue the sound became clearer, and he couldn't help but notice that it was coming from Reilena's room.

Seeing the door to the room cracked open, Trunks absentmindedly pushed it open to fuel his curiosity. Trunks almost let out a gasp at the sight he saw. There, sitting up clutching a stuffed animal to her chest with tears in her eyes was Reilena. Standing there he was conflicted. His heart broke seeing her in such a state, but at the same time he felt guilty for intruding on such a private moment.

At that moment Reilena looked up, locking eyes with him unexpectedly. Trunks gulped hard trying to avert his eyes from her.

"I uh…I just umm…I heard someone from down the hall and…just wanted to make sure that…I'm sorry for intruding…" he stuttered out.

Reilena quickly rubbed her eyes, wiping away any tears that had stained her face "It's ok…I umm…just sometimes I get nightmares at night and they wake me up…I'm…sorry for waking you up…"

Trunks shook his head "You didn't wake me up…I, was already up. I couldn't sleep so I went to get some milk to help fall asleep."

"Oh…" Reilena said quietly nodding her head.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Trunks spoke up again.

"Did…did you want to come with me and get something to drink? It, doesn't have to be milk…you know if you're not into that…" Trunks said shyly.

"No….milk is fine…thanks…" she said getting up and grabbing her robe to join him.

The two quietly traveled down the hall together, silence echoing between them. When they arrived in the kitchen, Trunks grabbed two glasses and poured them both a glass of milk before sitting on the stool next to her. He watched as Reilena slowly sipped the cold liquid. Not knowing what to say Trunks stayed quietly watching her. The way her lips parted just so, her long raven hair fell gently past her shoulders, framing her face in a way that he swore if the world wasn't so apocalyptic she could be a model. Every time she moved a strand away from her face he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"So…why couldn't you sleep?" she suddenly said turning her attention to him.

Trunks snapped out of his trance at her question. He looked down biting his lip before responding.

"I, just have a lot on my mind." he said with a sigh.

Reilena nodded her head staring into her glass of milk "Oh…like about what?"

"Well…I….you know, a lots happened the last few days." He said vaguely.

"I know…you're thinking about Gohan right? And the androids?" she responded back as she took another sip from her glass.

He sighed again looking down "I'm always thinking about the androids…but…yeah…"

She nodded silently this time, not saying a word. Trunks looked back as he saw her in deep thought tapping her milk glass.

"Rei are…are you upset with me…about what happened to Gohan?" Trunks suddenly blurt out, bring her attention back to him.

Reilena's black orbs widened at his sudden out burst "What…"

He swallowed hard before continuing "Are…are you upset with me about what happened to Gohan? It…kind of was my fault…what happened to him…"

"No…no way…Trunks you heard my brother none of this was your fault!" she replied urgently.

"But he was protecting me because I couldn't handle it…if I was just a little bit stronger I wouldn't have been such a liability…Gohan would still have his arm and…" Trunks went on until he felt Reilena's hand on his, stopping his train of thought.

Reilena sighed and gave it a squeeze "Gohan told me you work hard…hard than he ever did at your age. I know you know they would have gotten the upper hand anyways…you heard my brother…so don't blame yourself, please."

Trunks blushed as she removed her hand from his "Ok…"

"Besides I….don't think I could ever hate you…we're…friends right?" she said wearily.

Trunks face went from a small from to a smile at her statement. He nodded as he smiled "Yeah…definitely."

There were a few more moments of silence between the two as they continued to finish their glasses of milk. Deciding he needed to satisfy his curiosity about the situation he found her in earlier, Trunks spoke up once more.

"What…was your nightmare about?" He asked her quietly.

As if on queue he looked over to see her slightly tense up, her breathing becoming heavier at his question. Seeing her visibly uncomfortable, he retracted his statement.

"Sorry you…don't have to answer…" he said quickly.

Reilena shook her head, biting her lip again "No…it's ok…just, promise me you won't tell Gohan. I don't want him to worry…"

"Yeah…no worries…it stays between us." Trunks said reassuringly.

She took a deep breath before continuing "It was about…the same thing it usually is when I have them. It's like my brain just wants me to relive everything…"

Trunks didn't need her to go into anymore detail, he knew what she was referring to and it broke his heart knowing that night still haunted her.

"I just…I know I will never forget it…I don't want to I just…" she struggled to get out her words, a tear falling from one of her eyes as she spoke.

It was his turn to reach over and grab her hand in his, giving it a squeeze once more "It's ok…both of us have had some pretty crappy things happen to us over the years…"

Reilena nodded wiping her tears away "Yeah…we have…"

Trunks was silent again for a moment before getting up and wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. He could feel his heart race faster from the contact and silently wondered if this was how Gohan felt when he was with that girl Videl. She was tense for a moment before relaxing a bit and wrapping her arms around him, returning the gesture he initiated.

"Rei, promise me something…if you ever have a nightmare again, please come find me…I…I don't want you to feel you need to go through this alone…let's help each other, ok?" Trunks said as he held her.

Reilena nodded into his embrace "Ok…I promise…"

After their night together in the kitchen, anytime Reilena would be plagued by nightmares, she would enter his room, wordlessly get into his bed and he would hold her just like he did that night. The comforting gesture soon became some what of a routine for the teens, finding solace within each other even if only for a night.

Little did they know that this would only be the beginning for what the androids would have in store for them, a future destined for tragedy from the start.


	4. A Cruel Fate

****A/N: Whaaaaat an update so soon? Well in reality I have had this little bit written for awhile (Like years). I decided to split this up into two parts, I have the second part mostly written but I want to edit it more. This chapter does switch POV's between Trunks and Rei. Just a warning though, be prepared for the feels…all the feels…internet you have been warned.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, anything of DBZ and or anything that is related to DBZ. I do own my own original character(s)**** ** **and what not.****

 ** **Chapter 4: A Cruel Fate****

 ** **Six Months Later…****

Her knuckles were white as ghosts as she held on to the car door. Bulma didn't say why they were going to the hospital, but she had a pretty good idea as to why. Something had happened to Gohan and Trunks. They had heard on the radio about the attack in Pepper Town….they didn't need confirmation that they were there, and when Bulma got the call about going to the hospital in Pepper Town she got a horrible pain in her stomach, something about this time wasn't right.

As they pulled into the parking garage Bulma practically forgot to put their air car in park. They both quickly got out of the car as Bulma took her hand and practically dragged them through to the ER triage.

Bulma walked up to the main desk and began talking to the nurse. Reilena stood there a few feet away every now and then picking up words. Bulma took a big breath out as she heard the nurse say Trunks name.

Reilena continued to stare as she watched their conversation as she heard Bulma continue to converse with the nurse.

"…and what about the other one…" Bulma said. The nurse closed her eyes and shook her head as Bulma slowly turned to look at her.

Concerned she walked up to them "what about the other one…you are talking about Gohan right?"

The nurse looked at her and motioned for both of them to come with her.

Frantically Reilena followed them through the doors to the "Bulma what about Gohan what is going on…"

Bulma kept her pace as she followed the nurse through the emergency room until they came to a stop in front of one of the rooms.

"Bulma really you are scaring…" just as she was about to finish her sentence something caught her eye.

In the chaos that was the hospital, some orderlies walked by with a gurney that had one of the many lost souls who perished in that days attacks. Just as it rolled by them her eye caught the small piece of orange fabric that fell beneath the sheet.

"Go..Gohan…" she gasped as she followed the gurney.

"Here he is Ms. Briefs…he is still unconscious. He's lucky he has survived to this…." The nurse began but was cut off by a shriek.

"No…no…no…this can't be…GOHAN!" Reilena yelled as she bolted from the group.

Bulma turned around in horror as she saw Reilena running the opposite direction. She had plan to tell the poor girl in private what she had been told at the nurses station. "Reilena wait!"

"Gohan…please…no …no this can't be happening!" she yelled as she tried catching up with the orderlies.

Just as she was about to reach them she felt her self being pulled back she looked up and saw two police officers holding her back.

"No…stop…let me go….Gohan!" Reilena yelled as she frantically tried to escape.

"Come on dear let's let them do their job…" one of them said to her.

"I don't care that's my brother under there!" she yelled.

"Now now miss I know it's been a trying day but until we have confirmation of who his next in kin is…" one of the policemen began.

"That's my brother Gohan…GO-HAN…how much more confirmation do you need!?" she exclaimed.

"Please don't make this difficult now come along dear…" the other officer said as the two men began dragging her down the hall.

"No…no…Gohan…please ….please…you can't just leave me here alone! You are all I have left!"

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

Trunks slowly started to stir in his hospital bed. He had been out cold for the last seven hours.

 _ _What…what happened…I feel so warm where am…__

He slowly started to open his eyes, squinting while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the florescent lights.

 _ _Man I feel like a truck hit me….those bastards got me good…__

At that moment he tried to take a big breath in…almost coughing in the process. He looked down to see the breathing tube affixed to him.

 _ _Damn it I can barely move…or breathe where the hell am I?__

He slowly began to look around at his surroundings.

 _ _Someone must have found me after I passed out and brought me to the hospital….shit I wonder if my mother knows where I am…I wonder if they found out about…__

Trunks's thoughts were interrupted as he looked over against the far wall of his room. He gave a small smile, the best he could convey anyway, as he watched a curled up Reilena asleep in one of the guest chairs….but that smile didn't last long as he focused in closer to see her tear stained face…tears from hours of crying.

 _ _Oh god…Reilena…Reilena I am so sorry about Gohan….if only I was there…he would be here...he wouldn't be gone….__

Just as Trunks finished his thoughts Reilena began to stir. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she slowly opened them and her vision came into focus she noticed Trunks laying in bed across from her…awake.

She grabbed her blanket and slowly approached him "Trunks your awake…your…your mom went to get something to eat in the cafe…and…and I must have fallen asleep after she…"

Before she could finish her sentence Trunks slowly lifted up his hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Just wait here while I go get your mom.." she explained.

Trunks slowly shook his head no and turned to look at the nightstand next to his bed.

Reilena looked down at their two hands then back up at him. Trunks slowly removed his hand from hers and slowly motioned to the nightstand drawer next to his bed.

Reilena looked at the drawer then back to him. She opened the drawer to find a pad and pen. She slowly took it out and showed it to him. He nodded his head once as she realized he wanted to write something down. She gave him the pen and held the pad as he shakily began writing with every ounce of energy he had.

 ** **I**** **'** ** **m….Sorry****

 ** **Please….Don't…Ever…Feel….Like….You….Are….Alone….****

 ** **I….Will…..Always…Be…Here….For….You…..No Matter…What….****

Reilena slowly looked down at the paper and read the message. Was it that obvious? She looked back at him as he took her hand again, this time spelling out something on her hand.

 ** **I…..Swear…..****

She looked back up at him dumbfounded. Here he was comforting her, when he was the one stuck in the hospital bed. Before she could respond the two heard the door open and Reilena promptly jumped back, ripping the paper he wrote on off and shoving it in her pocket in the process.

"Hey Reilena I am back and…Trunks….oh Trunks your awake! Nurse…Nurse my son is awake!" Bulma exclaimed as she ran back down the hall.

Reilena let out a deep breath and looked back at him.

"I guess we will pick this up later…" she whispered.

Trunks gave her a shaky thumbs up in response as the nurse and doctors entered the room.

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

 ** **Two Days Later…****

Reilena slowly walked down the hallway….they were releasing her brothers body today. She and Bulma had agreed they would be bringing it back to Mount Paouz to be buried with her mother, father and grandfather.

She and Bulma had spent the last two night in the hospital's family waiting area. Since the Androids arrival, they turned the waiting areas into make shift hotels…having blankets and cots available for family members of those staying.

She walked into Trunk's room expecting to see him sleeping and Bulma fawning over him but that was not the case. Trunks was sitting up, alert and conversing with the nurse who was taking away his breakfast tray.

Trunks looked over and smiled "Hey Rei!"

The nurse looked up and smiled "well….I am glad to hear that your meal was good Mr. Briefs…I will leave you to your guest. I will be back in about an hour or two."

"Thanks…" Trunks said as she left.

Reilena stood in the doorway staring at him in his state. Just two nights ago he could barely lift his arm let alone sit up and now here he was laughing and talking almost as if nothing happened.

"So are you just going to stand there and look at me…at least come in and sit down." He joked.

She nodded her head and sat in the chair by his bed.

"They might be able to discharge me tomorrow…it depends on how quickly I keep heeling my mom went to talk to the doctors to see what they think." He commented.

"Well…you have heeled pretty quick…" she commented still not making eye contact.

"Well…It's in my blood…" he commented making reference to his Saiyan durability.

Reilena sat back quietly as she stared at the floor as he spoke.

Trunks reached out towards her and lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"You know…I meant everything I wrote last night. You are not alone…myself…my mom…we are always going to be here for you." he stated to her

"How did it happen?" she bluntly stated to him.

Trunks sat back a little taken a back by her statement. After a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"I…I Don't know…I…wasn't there….we were training on the beach when Gohan felt their presence near by. I was going to go with him…but he knocked me out before we took off. Next thing I knew I came to. I….I searched out for him…but…" Trunks began explaining

Reilena sat there still listening to him as he recounted what happened yesterday. As he progressed tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"…but I couldn't sense him…I took off looking near by for signs of where they had been…I was praying he was just knocked out somewhere…that they left him alone….I came by the amusement park and began searching further when I…." he continued but was stopped by Reilena.

"It's ok…I understand…you don't have to continue…thank you…" she cried.

Trunks took her hand and squeezed it. He moved closer to her so he could now reach her face. He lifted her chin up and slowly wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Rei…I swear if I was there…"

"I know Trunks…I know…It's not your fault…" she sniffed back.

"And I meant every word I wrote thatt night….all of it. My mom and I are always going to be here…" Trunks began.

"No…no Trunks you don't get it. It doesn't matter my whole family…everyone…they are all gone, every single one of them. Gohan was all I had left that last connection to my mother, my father, everyone." She interrupted.

Trunks was taken back a little by her statement. His heart broke for her. He knew he would feel the same way if his mother was taken from him so suddenly.

"Besides why would you care I am just another liability at this point. " she sniffed.

"Don't ever say that Rei you are not a liability. Things around Capsule Corp had been so dull until you came to live with us. I would never trade any of it. And I do care. I care a lot." He said trying to reassure her.

"Trunks please…." She stubbornly protested.

"Listen Rei I…you see…it's just…I feel…."he said nervously.

In the spur of the moment Trunks leaned forward and placed his lips on hers initiating a soft gentle kiss. Reilena sat their eyes opened, in complete shock as to what was transpiring but something in her wasn't pulling away but rather moving closer. Trunks took his hand and cupped her cheek as he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I feel…that…" he finished.

"Trunks….Reilena..." the two of them heard Bulma yell down the hallway.

Both teens jumped away as far away as they could as just as she entered the room.

"Reilena there you are I have been looking everywhere for you." Bulma said as she walked towards them.

"Sorry Bulma, I figured I would meet you in here." Reilena said hesitantly.

Bulma gave a small smile "it's ok hun just make sure you let me know where you are."

"So…mom what did they say? When can I get out of this place?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Well they are going to check you out sometime this afternoon to make sure you are transportable and since we have the equipment back at home they should be letting you go today." She explained.

"Wow mom that is great!" Trunks said excitingly.

Bulma smiled at her son then looked over towards Reilena. Her face faulted as she saw the somber look on the girls face.

"Reilena I thought…I thought that we would have them put Gohan in a refrigeration capsule so that we could…so that we could go to Mount Paouz when Trunks…" She began.

"Yeah that's fine Bulma…thank you. I think…I think I will go get a soda now…" Reilena said trying to avoid the conversation.

Bulma looked over at the girl and gave her a small smile and nodded her head, acknowledging her statement. The poor girl had been through so much just in these past twenty four hours.

Reilena slowly walked out the door and made her way down the hall as soon as she rounded the first corner of the hallway she rested herself up against the wall.

She let out a sigh and brought her hands up to her lips as tears streamed down her face. She had no idea what to do in that instant…her emotions were conflicted at best, grieving for her older bother, and confused about her own feelings for Trunks. It was a roller coaster she wasn't ready to face yet.

 _ _Gohan….what do I do now that you aren__ _'_ _ _t with me?__


	5. Aftermath and Affirmation

****A/N: Thank you to all of you who have been keeping up with this story. I have a few mother chapters semi-written for this story. I also have an outline for something that could follow the Super arc that just ended with Future Trunks coming back which I may include some of that in this story. But I need to finish When You Least Expect It first of course ;).****

 ** **Anyways, as always R/R is greatly appreciated. Onward with Chapter 5!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, anything of DBZ and or anything that is related to DBZ. I do own my own original character(s)**** ** **and what not.****

 ** **Chapter 5: Aftermath and Affirmation****

 ** **Three Days Later****

Reilena silently looked out the window as they landed into the Capsule Corp parking lot…or at least what was left of it. She hadn't said a word since the funeral and has spent most of the time since coming back from the hospital in her room in her bed.

As they walked through the door Bulma placed her hands over her stomach.

"Man am I hungry…you guys up for something to eat?" she stated trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that sounds great mom." Trunks said with a small smile.

The two Brief's then looked to Reilena waiting for her answer.

Reilena looked at both of them and lowered her head "thank you but I think I am going to go to my room and lay down…its been a long day…"

Trunks face faltered __again?__

Trunks went to reach out to her as she started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his mother behind him shaking her head.

"Trunks…she needs her time to grieve….just let her go.." Bulma said knowingly.

Trunks sighed "I know mom but she can't keep isolating herself like this…she hasn't eaten in three days…she hasn't stopped crying and I'm pretty sure shes been in bed since we got home…I need to go after her…I need to help her…"

"Trunks wait remember what we talked about!" she yelled after her son.

Trunks sighed again and stopped, longingly looking at her walking away and frowned "why mom...things shouldn't be like this...Gohan should be here with us..."

Bulma frowned and pulled him towards her into a hug "I know baby...I know..."

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

 ** **2 Months Later****

It had been two months since the attacks that had taken Gohan. Trunks had started up his training regiment again much to his mothers dismay. He came inside after a workout to see his mother working in her lab.

"Hey mom I'm back." he said wiping his forehead.

Bulma looked up and gave him a weak smile "ahh good...I have a sandwich in the fridge I left you from lunch."

Trunks smiled at her "thanks..."

He quickly inhaled the sandwich and turned to her "hey is Rei around?"

Bulma sighed "shes up in her room still..."

Trunks face faltered "still...mom its been two months...she barely ever comes out of their anymore..."

"I know hun but...everyone grieves in their own way..." she responded.

Trunks sighed and frowned "she can't run away from this mom...I'm going to talk to her..."

Bulma looked on and sighed "oh Trunks..."

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

Trunks let out a large sigh as he approached her door. He gave a small knock and waited for a response.

"I would like to be left alone please…" a faint voice said.

"Reilena come on…you can't keep doing this…you haven't really been eating...and you barely leave your room…mom and I are worried about you…" Trunks stated.

"Please…Trunks…" she said softly behind the door.

At that point he decided that the only way he was going to get in was if he just ignored here please and went in anyways.

Trunks slowly opened the door to find Reilena cradled under sheets.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone..." she said angrily.

Trunks stopped in front of her bed and sighed "I know what you said...I don't care."

At that statement Reilena lifted her self up from her pillow and sat up. He noticed she was in a pair of gray sweats and one of Gohan's old T-shirts. He gave a sad sigh as he looked at her state while tears stained her her now fuming face from earlier.

"You don't care? I told you I wanted to be left alone I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to see anyone I just want to be alone why is that so hard for you to understand?!" she yelled back at him.

"Because I care about what happens to you." he stated back.

"Because you care about what happens to me? No Trunks you don't!" she yelled firmly back not up and out of her bed. She approached him balling her fists.

He looked at her taken aback.

"If you cared you would listen to me when I say I want to be left alone. If you listened I wouldn't be this angry at you...and if you __cared__ Trunks you wouldn't have taken advantage of me at the hospital at my weakest point." she said bitter.

Trunks eyes widened in shock __she's upset about the kiss?__

"Who says things like that to someone who just lost the only living family member they had left in this world. My brother was everything to me and you could never possibly understand that and then you just go and say those stupid things and then kiss me like that without thinking about how that would affect __ME!__ How could I even take your gesture seriously?!" she scolded.

 _ _Take it seriously? Not understand?__ He thought slightly offended.

By that point Trunks had just about heard enough. He swiftly approached her as she went on about what a jerk he was and quickly caught her off guard by forcing his way near her. He lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye. He took both his hands and brought her face up to his and pressed his lips into hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. The both pulled away but as Reilena tried to pull back Trunks stopped her by putting his forehead on hers.

"If that doesn't make you take me seriously then maybe this will." he whispered as he leaned down again and captured her lips, this time in a more gentle loving kiss. He pulled again and looked her in the eyes. She was staring back in shock at him and he was pretty sure she never took her eyes off him.

His expression frowned as he let her go "you know...he was __my__ sensei too..."

She starred back him with her mouth gaped open as she watched him exit the room.

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

 ** **Next Day****

Reilena sighed as sat back in her bed again. Yesterdays events kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head...and now he had kissed her like that three times...and what he said to her when he left her room still echoed in her mind.

 _ _You know he was my sensei too...__

She knew that...she knew they were close like brothers...she knew Gohan was training him as his apprentice...she knew all of this but she still closed herself off...putting her grief before the others who were trying to help her...who maybe were going through the same thing as her...

Reilena sighed as she sat back up "I am really a horrible person aren't I..."

In the corner of her eye she saw the large cardboard box of Gohan's things that were in the corner of her room and quickly focused her attention on the box.

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

Trunks sighed as he leaned back in his bed looking at the ceiling.

 _ _Why did you have to go intruding on her like that...you crossed a line...__ He thought to himself.

He had been so brazen to kiss her not once, not twice but three times...without permission no less. Since Gohan's death he had become more assertive and aggressive than before...maybe it was his new found transformation power. He didn't mean to make her so angry...the truth of the matter was he really did feel that way...he really liked her...and to be honest with himself he had felt like that since the day she came to live at Capsule Corp. He never admitted it to himself because she was 'Gohan's sister' and he was very protective of her...but from the moment she stepped out of that air car over a year ago he knew they had a connection. And now any possibility of him furthering that connection with her is gone because he acted so irrationally.

At that moment he was startled by a knock at his door. He sighed as he responded.

"Come on in mom you know you don't have to knock..." he said rolling his eyes as the door opened.

Trunks sat up in shock as he saw the figure quietly enter his room. There at the far end of his bed was a somber looking Reilena holding her head down as she held on to what looked to be an old gi.

"Rei..." he said quietly.

"Trunks...listen I..." she began but tears rolled down her eyes. She sniffled to try and gain her composure but the tears were winning out.

Trunks sprung up from his seat and walked towards her briskly. He gently pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her against his chest until her tears subsided. Surprisingly she didn't fight back.

As her crying subsided she pushed herself away and held her head up so she was now looking at him.

"Listen...I...came here to apologize for yesterday and..." she began but Trunks interrupted her.

"You don't need to apologize for anything...I was the one acting irrationally..." he explained.

"No...you weren't...I was rude and I have been closed off and stand offish for the last few weeks and...and in fact I should have been more grateful for everything you and your mother have done for me over the last year." she explained.

"Rei you..." he began but she shook her head.

"No...please let me finish what I need to say..." she continued.

Trunks silently shut his mouth and nodded.

Reilena took a deep breath and continued. "What you said to me last night...it...made me realize that I'm not the only one mourning Gohan...you all are and...it was unfair of me to lock myself away for so long. Its just...Gohan meant so much to me...he was my hero...I really truly believed that he would be the one to bring peace once and for all but...I don't believe that now..."

She stepped forward and placed the orange and blue gi in his hands.

"I want you to have this...it was my fathers and...Gohan's most treasured possession..." she explained as she gave it to him.

Trunks looked down at the old gi...some basic wear and tear but for the most part still intact.

"When things were hard I would see my brother take this out and stare at it...sometimes for hours...I always felt like he was trying to channel my fathers spirit to help him defeat the androids...I know that wasn't in Gohan's fate but...maybe it will help you..." she continued.

Trunks looked up at her confused "but why me..."

She stared back at him and took a deep breath "because if not you Trunks...then who?"

With that she turned away and walked out of his room closing the door behind her.

Trunks looked on more confused than ever as he held on to the gi.

"What...does that mean..." he said quietly as he tried to suppress the urge to run after her.

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

 ** **A week later****

Reilena wrapped her mothers old shawl around her arms as she gazed out into the hazy sunset she was watching from one of the only balcony's left standing at Capsule Corp. When ever she needed some extra comfort she wrapped the deep purple shawl around her body and would think back to happier times. Before the androids she and Gohan would run down to the lake by their home and watch the sunset as Gohan told her stories of her father and the adventures they had over the years.

Suddenly she noticed a presence near her and turned to look. There standing next to hear leaning over the railing was Trunks. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower...he must have just returned from training...

"You know mom said there was left over cake in the fridge from last night if you were interested in desert..." he casually mentioned.

Reilena turned her attention to the buildings in front of her out in the distance...some fresh massacred others in process of repair. She knows he didn't come out here to talk about that.

"Back from training?" she said non-nonchalant. She acted as if she didn't care...but really she did.

Trunks lowered his head and gave a small laugh "you would think after more than a year of living with you I would learn to cut to the small talk."

She turned to him and frowned "what did you really want Trunks?"

Trunks took a deep breath and turned to her "I...wanted to thank you for giving me your fathers old gi and...that I have fully decided to continue the training Gohan and I started and that I will do whatever it takes to finally rid this world of those evil demons. Rei I promise I will avenge their deaths..."

"I didn't ask you to..." she stated back blankly.

"You didn't have to...besides wasn't the reason you gave me this gi was so I could move past my mourning of Gohan and move forward with my life..."

She starred back in shock.

Trunks gave another small laugh "what...did you forget my mother is a blue haired genius?"

Reilena sighed and turned her attention away from him.

Trunks reached out and put his hand on her shoulder she flinched at the contact of his hand on her.

"Listen...I really believe it is my destiny to carry on what the others tried to finish...I owe it to them to keep fighting...I owe it to Gohan...this is what he would have done, what your father would have done and I can only imagine that my father would have done the same." he explained.

"Did you tell your mom?" she quietly asked.

Trunks put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously "yeah...I did...she wasn't too happy about it but she understood."

"I see...then...I will support you..." she said looking at him.

Trunks gave her a wide smile "thanks...that really means a lot to me..."

She didn't respond as the two awkwardly looked at the floor. She suddenly lifted her head and adjusted her shawl.

"Well I better get inside and help Bulma with the dishes..." just as she turned to leave Trunks grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Wait Reilena I...there is something else I wanted to tell you..." he said hesitantly.

She didn't respond as she looked to the ground knowing what he was going to say.

"I...I want you to know that I...really...really like you...a lot..." he said shyly.

Reilena blushed profusely at his comment and shook it off "oh...well you're ok too I guess..."

Trunks shook his head at her response "no...I don't mean I just like you...I mean I __like__ you...in the romantic sense...and...even though I may have been reckless with some of my earlier gestures...I want you to know that I have no plans to stop pursuing you and...I know in my heart that fate brought us together for a reason..."

"I see..." she responded indifferently.

"Listen I don't expect a response back...but...I really wanted you to know that..." he finished.

"Ok..." she said as he released her arm and allowed her to walk inside.

Trunks looked on as he watched her walk away from him making every effort to not lock eyes with him.

"Well...that could have gone worse..." he said with a small laugh as he followed suit.

As he looked out on to the setting sun he couldn't help but think about what the future lied ahead for not only him but Reilena as well.


	6. Confessions

****A/N: So here is Chapter 6. I have one or two more chapters more or less planned out for this story before I pause while I finish out When You Least Expect it. I have so many ideas for my story of Trunks and Rei that I can not wait to share with all of you (including an idea that follows the Super Future arc.)****

 ** **Anyways as always think you for your support over the years and feel free to R/R!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, anything of DBZ and or anything that is related to DBZ. I do own my own original character(s)**** ** **and what not.****

 ** **Chapter 6: Confessions****

 ** **One Year Later…****

She would have been lying to herself if she said she didn't feel it. The spark, the way her heart skipped a beat the moment their lips would touch. How he didn't have to do anything but walk into the room to command her attention. It scared her, to have feelings for someone in a world like this. But as time went on, it became harder and harder for her to ignore them. Every time they were together it took everything in her power to keep her feelings hidden, especially when he was so sure of his. When he would leave on his training missions she waited for him with baited breath to return. She mentally kicked herself for letting things get this far, but as Bulma would say, fate can be a funny thing. But she couldn't act on her feelings yet…not with the way the world was now. What if she lost him? What if the Androids finally won?

No, she couldn't think of those things…they had a plan. Bulma was positive the plans she developed would produce them a working time machine. A way back, hope that they could create a future that would be completely different than their fated one. She didn't have time to dwell on her ever prevalent feelings for Trunks, let alone come to terms with them.

That is until now…

It was like deja vu. The same scene playing out like it did a year ago…the machines, tubes…the beeping of the monitors, and him laying there lifeless.

It had amazed her that he had even made it back to Capsule Corp on his own. The attack was out in Ginger Town, miles and miles away from West City. But somehow Trunks had made it back on his own accord, collapsing in the process. The hospital had been destroyed in West City but thankfully Bulma kept the medical equipment her father developed long ago.

"Is he…is he going to wake up?" Reilena asked with a shaky voice.

Bulma looked down for a moment then gave a small smile "I can't say for sure but…if he is anything like his father he will be as good as new in no time."

Reilena silently nodded her head

 _ _Trunks you idiot….__

"Well hun now that you are here I hope you don't mind if I take a break?" Bulma said with as cheerful of a smile as she could.

"Go head…take as long as you want Bulma, I'll be here." Rei said as she took her seat next to Trunks.

As the blue haired woman walked out Reilena could only wonder how torn up she really was. Like her, he was all she had left in this world. Reilena turned her attention to the lavender haired boy in front of her and frowned. She took a deep breath and tentatively took Trunks hand in her's.

"Trunks…you idiot…you promised me…you promised me you wouldn't leave me…I'm holding you to it you know…If you die…" she trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Listen…I…first it was Mr. Piccolo and then my mom and grandfather…my home…and then…and then they took Gohan….and now…and now they can't take you ok?!" she yelled at him furiously.

She paused and took a deep breath going from angry to tears streaming down her face "they…they just can't because…I…because I…I need you ok? Aside from Gohan you are one of the only other person who understand me…who…I can count on for anything…and…I like you ok?!"

She cried more tears as her confession to him rolled out "I like you….I like you like you like me…when you kissed me after Gohan died I…I felt it too ok…I just…there was just so much going on I didn't know how to sort it all out and now…and now I might never get to tell…"

Bulma quietly looked on from the doorway, making sure to keep herself out of sight as to not get caught. She smirked to herself "well it's about damn time kiddo…just really crappy timing…"

Reilena wiped the tears from her eyes "you were right…you were right fate did bring us together…I wish you could hear me because Trunks I'm…I'm really sorry I never told you…that I didn't tell you…I should have said something sooner…I…should have told you…I wish I told you…you are the most important person to me…I…I don't know what I would do if you…if you didn't make it…so please…please Trunks pull through…you are supposed to be the one who stops this mess…"

Reilena put her head down squeezing his hand with hers in a comforting manner. As she somberly sat next to him she started to release her hand from his when suddenly she felt him grip her hand to his. Reilena's eyes widened as she looked down at her hand and then to the boy in front of her. Slowly she watched as Trunks moved his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes.

"Tr…Trunks…" she stuttered.

"So…you…like…me…huh…" he struggled to get out as he gave her a weak smile.

With that Reilena laughed as tears came bawling out her eyes "Trunks you idiot…"

Trunks couldn't help but smile at her comment "I…know…"

 ** **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

 ** **Next Day****

Reilena got up that morning after hardly getting any sleep. After her death bed confession to Trunks Bulma spent the rest of the day and night monitoring his recovery. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs to see how Bulma was doing.

As she entered the room Reilena's eyes widened to see Trunks sitting slightly up right in his bed as Bulma lay a sleep by the table at his side. Trunks looked up to see her staring a him and gave her a smile before making the quite motion before signaling her to come downstairs. As she approached him she looked over at the sleeping Bulma, she looked wiped.

"She fell asleep around two am…she spent the night looking after me…" Trunks said guilty.

"Are you going to listen to us now about the time machine…" Reilena said bluntly.

"The time machine…how is that going to help this world? The only way to end this is to keep battling." he responded.

"And end up like this again?!" Reilena said agitated again.

Trunks shook his head "No…that's not what I'm saying…I just need to keep fighting…"

"Gohan said the same thing and look what happened to him!" she said raising her voice.

Bulma suddenly stirred as she raised her self from her position on the night stand next to Trunks. She wiped her eyes as she saw the two demi-Saiyan's currently engrossed in a serious conversation. Trunks looked over at his mother concerned.

"Mom…" Trunks whispered as she got up.

"Good morning Trunks…Rei…I think I will continue my nap upstairs if that's ok…" Bulma said getting up to leave them.

"That's fine Bulma…please go rest…I can take care of him from here…" Reilena said to her.

Bulma gave her a smile "Alright…but he has a history of being a difficult patient…"

Reilena smiled "I am sure I can handle it."

"Call me if you need me…" Bulma said as she left the room.

Reilena turned to meet Trunks once more to continue their conversation.

"It's been a year…a whole year since…" she began but Trunks cut her off.

"I know…believe me I know…but I didn't end up like Gohan…" he stated.

"This time! But what about the next and the next time if there even is one! Trunks eventually they will catch up to you…you are going down the same path as my brother and I can't stand to watch it anymore!" she yelled.

Trunks then grabbed her arm turning her towards him to force her to look at him.

"How can you be this strong after that kind of beat…" she began but he stopped her.

"Because I'm half Saiyan remember? Gohan once told me we get stronger after every battle we have…I just need to keep going and eventually I will get a head…" he tried to reason.

"Until they corner you…it's two against one Trunks…please listen to me about the time machine your mom and I are working on." she pleaded.

"I know that! But what is going back in time going to do? It likely won't even change anything…." he said back.

Reilena looked away "This may be true but we could at least create a time where my father and your father lived! My…my mom and brother used to tell me these stories about my father…about how he was the difference maker in all these battles from the past…if he lived then the androids never would have stood a chance."

Trunks sighed "The reality Rei is that they didn't make it…so I need to pick up where they couldn't….I am so close I know I can do it…"

Reilena looked down as tears now flowed from her eyes "But what if…"

Trunks stopped her as he pressed his palm against her cheek "I am not going anywhere…remember I promised you…just trust me ok?"

Reilena hesitated before nodding, knowing she wasn't going to change his mind just yet. Trunks smiled back at her before speaking again.

"So…on to more pressing matters…If I remember correctly you told me you like me…if I am paraphrasing correctly 'like like me'" he said teasingly.

Reilena frowned as she blushed "Not even a whole day in and you're already being cocky about it…do you have any reserve?"

Trunks smirked before taking his good arm and pulling her into his bed "No…none at all…but how can I when the girl I'm crazy about finally admits that she is crazy about me too…"

Reilena looked away and blushed before Trunks leaned down and turned her head towards him. Before she had a chance to respond Trunks closed the gap and placed a gentle but loving kiss on her lips. Reilena sighed giving in and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. As she pushed him closer to him he snapped back giving a painful moan.

Reilena sat up quickly turning to face him concerned "Trunks I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's…ok…I guess I'm not as healed as I thought I was…" he said rubbing his neck.

Reilena looked down embarrassed that she even let the event happen when he was still injured. Seeing this Trunks lifted her face so she was now looking at him.

"Maybe when I'm better we can continue a little further…" he smiled before giving her a peck on the lips.

Reilena nodded and smiled into his kiss "alright…but you will still need to behave…"

Trunks laughed "Of course…what kind of gentleman do you take me for?"

Reilena cocked her eyebrow "Trunks…"

"Ok…ok…you have my word…" he smiled as the two enjoyed each others company for the rest of the morning.


End file.
